Alexis Potter
by HarryPotterNerd13
Summary: This is the story of Alexis Potter's years at Hogwarts but with vivid nightmares and dark wizards plaguing her life can she find the time to balance personal life with her brother, her friends, her housemates, and one shy stuttering Gryffindor boy?
1. I'm a what?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except Alexis and Katie my ocs**

Alexis Potter

As I stood in the now destroyed Great Hall with the bodies of friends and enemies alike scattered about I looked at my best friend Katie across the way she was injured but alive. As I continued to look around I couldn't help but think to myself why? Why would millions of people follow a hypocrite in to battle, twice? My names Alexis P. Potter, yes the sister of the famous Harry Potter. But I didn't always know that until about eight years ago, I guess I should start at the beginning.

…Seven Years ago…..

As I sat in the car staring out the window as my mom sang along to the radio I wondered why Katie sounded so excited yet afraid over the phone. Katie Smith is my best friend more like a sister actually. She's a pale girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a round face with lots of freckles she's one of the nicest people I have ever met. As we pulled into the driveway I waved goodbye to my mom as I walked inside. When I walked into the house saw Katie and her mother sitting at the kitchen table but there was a third person at the table, an older woman wearing a green dress-like outfit and what appeared to be a green witches hat. "Um hello" I said tentatively as I sat down next to Katie. "Minerva this is-" Katie's mom began "I know who she is" Minerva interrupted "You look so much like Lily" she said to me "Except for your hair, auburn a mix of both Lily and James." "I'm sorry but who are Lily and James?" I said.

"Alexis this may be confusing" Katie finally said. "Um ok then, hit me" I said "You are a witch Alexis Potter" Minerva said "Potter?...WITCH? WHAT?" I yelled "Yes a witch as am I Ms. Smith and her mother. I am a professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Minerva McGonagall" she stated and handed me a letter that I quickly read. "So let me get this straight I am a witch you're a witch she's a witch and she's a witch , and you never explained the Potter part." I said more confused than ever. "Here I'll make it easier" McGonagall said taking what looked like a large metal bowl but it wasn't very deep. "Here" she said pouring a liquid into the bowl. "This is everything you will need to know about yourself." As soon as my hand touched the water I was flooded with scenes of a red headed woman and a dark haired man with glasses. Then I saw two children a boy and a girl, so I have a brother I thought to myself. I then saw a hooded figure screaming, crying, death, but only the boy appeared to be there where was I? I looked into my parents dead eyes before the scene changed I saw a young boy around the same age as the other boy but this boy had a pudgier face, the next thing I knew I saw a woman this woman was older and had a hat that appeared to have a bird on it and a fox skin around her neck. "You poor children" I heard her whisper. Then I was back in Katie's kitchen, Katie was hugging me because apparently sometime during the scenes I began crying.

….One Month Later…..

Katie and I were walking down Diagon Alley getting school supplies we already had all of our books and cauldrons now all we had to get was our wands and possibly a pet. So we went to Olivanders Wand Shop the wand that chose me was a 12 ¾ in. unyielding Ebony wand with a Phoenix Feather core. The wand that chose Katie was a 10 ¼ in. slightly springy Dogwood wand with a Dragon core. Then we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium I got an owl that I named Stormageddon and Katie got a turtle that she named Doyle. The next day it was time to board the Hogwarts Express platform 9 ¾ (I didn't belie it existed at first either). When we got on the train we had to sit with some Irish kid I think his name was Seamus, a girl with very bushy hair her name was Hermyone or something and a clumsy boy that lost his toad the boy's name was Neville. We never found his toad Trevor during the train ride; I was entertained by watching Katie cringe every time Seamus spoke. As we took the boats into Hogwarts we saw just how large the castle really was. Professor McGonagall lined us up for sorting some blonde haired boy a red head and a raven haired boy almost got in a fight. And as McGonagall was talking Neville found Trevor on one of the steps. After we were all briefed we were lead into the great hall Katie and I were amazed by the floating candles. My attention was brought back by the sight of McGonagall with a stool a hat and a list.

**AN R/R please Should I continue Y or N**


	2. Sorting

**You know the deal I own nothing**

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
>But don't judge on what you see,<em>_  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>_  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>_  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>_  
>For I'm the<em>_Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
>And I can cap them all.<em>_  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>_  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>_  
>So try me on and I will tell you<em>_  
>Where you ought to be.<em>__

_You might belong in__Gryffindor__,__  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>_  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>_  
>Set<em>_Gryffindor__s apart;__  
>You might belong in<em>_Hufflepuff__,__  
>Where they are just and loyal,<em>_  
>Those patient<em>_Hufflepuff__s are true__  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>_  
>Or yet in wise old<em>_Ravenclaw__,__  
>if you've a ready mind,<em>_  
>Where those of wit and learning,<em>_  
>Will always find their kind;<em>_  
>Or perhaps in<em>_Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<em>_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<em>_  
>To achieve their ends.<em>__

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
>And don't get in a flap!<em>_  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>_  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

As the Sorting Hat sang there were murmurs of who wanted to be in what house, me I was more concerned about meeting my twin I never knew I had. Professor McGonagall began her list "Abbot, Hannah" "Hufflepuff", "Bones, Susan" "Hufflepuff", "Boot, Terry" "Ravenclaw", "Brown, Lavender" "Gryffindor", "Bulstrode, Millicent" "Slytherin", "Crabbe,Vincent" "Slytherin", "Finch-Fletchy, Justin" "Hufflepuff", "Finnigan,Seamus" "Gryffindor", "Goyle, Gregory" "Slytherin", "Granger,Hermione" "Gryffindor", "Longbottom,Neville" "Gryffindor", "Malfoy,Draco" "Slytherin", "Potter,Harry"(so that's my twin one of the boys that almost got into a fight) "Gryffindor", "Potter, Alexis" the whole room filled with murmurs "ah" I heard the sorting hat say "Smart, yet brave, but a strong will to prove yourself and succeed hmmm Slytherin!" the room broke out into a small uproar that was silenced by McGonagall shouting "Smith, Katharine" "Hufflepuff" well I guess me and Katie won't be sharing a dorm there goes that moral support. "Thomas,Dean" "Gryffindor", "Weasley,Ron" "Gryffindor". After the sorting ceremony we went to our appropriate tables and Headmaster Dumbledore gave a speech, and then we had a feast. Then we were escorted to our dorms by our Head of House Professor Snape. When Professor Snape saw me it looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. The Slytherin common room was amazing it was underground you could see right into the Black Lake through the windows, there were tapestries of emerald and silver everywhere. As I fell asleep I thought how I would go about trying to speak to Harry.


	3. Nightmares

**I OWN NOTHING**

…...Oct. 31…

As I sat in the library with Katie I couldn't get rid of the overwhelming feeling something bad was going to happen today. My expression must've given my worrying away because Katie suddenly asked "Alexis are you ok, I mean sure maybe things with talking to Harry aren't going as planed but you look really worried." Katie was right in the past month I quickly learned that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't really get along; anytime I tried to talk to Harry I would be accused of trying to curse him or hurt him in some way. The only Gryffindors I really get along with are Hermione, Seamus and Neville. "No it's not that" I said "I just can't get rid of this feeling that something bad is going to happen today." "Well that's probably all it is, a feeling" "You're probably right Katie, so potions." I said in the past month we learned that I'm good at potions and transfiguration and Katie's really good at charms and herbology. So Katie and I meet up at the library everyday and I help Katie with potions and transfiguration and Katie helps me with charms and herbology. "Oi Smith, Potter watch out" we heard an Irish accent yell behind us. The next thing we knew a flaming feather came flying at us "Aguamenti" Katie and I yelled as water spurted out of our wands; the feather fell to the ground. "Really Seamus? Again!" I yelled. This was the twelfth time this week Seamus had set a feather on fire trying to do a simple levitation charm. "Katie maybe you should be helping Seamus not me." I said calmly "Uh sure" Katie said unsure that's how she wanted to answer. "Thank you so much lassie" Seamus said hugging Katie 'Help me' I saw Katie mouth as Seamus dragged her to a different table. As I fell to my seat laughing to myself I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and through my tears of laughter I was greeted by the face of Neville. "Hey Neville" said wiping away my tears "what brings you to talk to the enemy" I said jokingly. "You're not my enemy' Neville said seriously. "It was a joke Nev anyway how can I help you?" I said. "Um I was wondering if you could h-help me with a potion, that is if you aren't busy" the Gryffindor boy stuttered. "Sure I'll help you which one do you need help with?" I asked. "T-the uh hair color changing potion" the boy said sounding unsure himself. "Well let's get started" I said setting up the table with the correct supplies and cauldron.

…one hour later…

"Well it should be done, now all we have to do is try it" I said reaching for the flask. "N-no don't" Neville said grabbing my wrist "I don't want to kill you" he said. "I doubt it will kill me" I said taking a sip. When I looked up and saw the worried look on Neville's face I decided to have a little fun with this, I pretended to choke and fall to the ground. As soon as I heard Neville muttering something along the lines of 'oh my god I killed Alexis Potter' I sat up laughing. When I went to push my bangs out of my face out of my face I realized my hair wasn't auburn anymore instead a platinum blonde. "You did it Neville" I yelled. "That wasn't funny" Neville said "I really thought I killed you" "I'm sorry but look you did it my hair is blonde, Look!" I said pointing at my hair. "I-I did it?" Neville questioned. "Well it's blonde but the real test is if it turns back" I said looking at my hair the potion was only supposed to last two minutes it had been four now. After ten minutes I said "I don't think it's changing back" "I am so s-sorry" Neville said. "Its fine" I said sadly."I'll fix it tomorrow, I guess" looking at the time realizing it was time for dinner "Oh hey Malfoy" heard Katie say rounding the corner. "Shut up" I murmured under my breath.

…half way through the feast…..

Katie decided every time she saw me she would pet my head to remind me my hair was now blonde so when I sat next to Malfoy in the great hall I knew she would accidently pet Draco. "Who the bloody hell are you!" Draco yelled. "Oh my god, I-I th-thought you b-b-b-b-ut" Katie stuttered. I laughed under my breath as she walked back to the Hufflepuff table. Maybe it was just a feeling the something bad woul-"TOLL IN THE DONGEON! TROLL IN THE DONGEON! J-just th-thought you should know." Professor Quirrell said before fainting. The hall erupted in chaos which was silenced by Professor Dumbledore telling everyone to remain calm and go to their dorms. I should've been happy things were so easily held together but all I could think was 'THE SLYTHERIN DORMS ARE IN THE DONGEONS!' But once we got to the portrait there was no troll in sight.

….later that night….

As I sat awake in my bed listening to Pansy Parkinson snore all I could think of was how could I have known that something was going to happen tonight?

…midnight…

"!" Oh thank god it was only a nightmare. "Potter you better have a damn good reason for waking me up" I heard Pansy snarl out. "I just had a really bad nightmare, I think I'll get some fresh air" I said getting up and walking down to the common room. "" I heard Professor Snape drawl from behind me. "oh hello Professor what are you doing down here this early?" I said trying to sound innocent. "I could ask you the very same thing " Professor Snape rebutted. "Well Professor I had a horrible nightmare but it felt so real." I started " I saw Harry dying while a handsome man stood over him and a larger snake lied dead in the background" " we should not think much of nightmares, when I was your age I had a friend that had nightmares like that too" Professor Snape said "What happened to him?" I asked "She grew out of them eventually" he said. "Did her nightmares ever happen?" I questioned. "I'm not sure I never asked her" Snape said it looked as if he would like to cry. "Well thank you professor" I said as I stood to go back to my dorm. " has anyone ever tell you how much you look like your mother?" Snape said sadly. "Um yes actually they have" I said. I fell asleep that night wondering where Snape was coming in from, who was Snape's friend whose memory made him so sad, and was my dream just that a dream?


	4. The Closet The Fox and The Birthday

_**NOTHING I OWN NOTHING (well except my ocs)**_

…..The Next Morning…

As I did my hair I couldn't help but notice my eyebrows were platinum blonde just like my hair. 'That's odd' I thought to myself 'the potion is only supposed to change the color of the hair on the top of your head. Well it's also only supposed to last for five minutes. It's going to be a long day.' I sighed to myself picking my bag up and left for transfiguration.

…After Transfiguration….

Katie came up to me and said "your hair is still blonde." "And you're on fire" I said calmly. "What?" "You're on fire!" I said again but a bit louder. "AHHHHHH" Katie screamed rolling on the ground. "It's out." I said. No response "ITS OUT!" "Oh it is out" Katie said staring at the burn mark on her cloak. "And that's why we don't sit next to Seamus in any class" I said laughing. "The sad part is I was sitting in front of him" Katie said as we walked to potions. "That's worse" I laughed "it's like having a pet panther you know it's going to kill you but you don't know when." "Did you just compare a person to a panther? The blonde is getting to you! Oh no!" Katie yelled shaking me. "I will hurt you" I growled. "No you won't" Katie said chuckling. "Really?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Well at least I hope not" Katie said as we entered portions. Potions went on pretty much as normal Hermione's hand was always up, Seamus exploded something, Snape yelled at Harry for something out of context, Snape yelled at Neville for melting another cauldron, Snape took points away from Gryffindor you know the average potions class. As Snape dismissed the class and everyone left I told Katie I'd see her in the library later. "Professor?" I said. "Yes Miss. Potter?" "Well I had a bit of an issue with a hair color changing potion" "I can see that" Professor Snape drawled "How did this happen?" Snape asked. "Well I was in the library brewing the potion when Finnigan sent a flaming feather at me from another failed levitation charm attempt which caused me to knock extra ingredients in , but I didn't realize it until I drank the potion so will you help me Professor?" It wasn't entirely a lie Seamus did set another feather on fire and Neville probably did add too much of some ingredient so not completely a lie. "Let me try something" Snape said waving his wand around my head "it appears that you have removed all the color pigment from your hair." Snape said. "Is there anything that can be done?" I asked not wanting to live with blonde hair for the rest of my life "Yes there is a potion that will allow you to change your hair color permanently and that should work" Snape said handing me a potion book, "It's a potion at the level of a fourth year but I believe you can accomplish it, as long as you brew it in here away from Mr. Finnigan." "Of course thank you Professor" I exclaimed heading for charms thinking of what hair color I would choose for my new natural hair color.

…After Charms…..

"So they really saved you from a full grown mountain troll?" I asked Hermione. "Yea" she said. "Are you going to the library" she asked me. "Yea I told Katie I'd meet her there" "Hermione!" we heard someone exclaim from behind us. "Hi Harry, Ron" Hermione said, "um this is Alexis-" "We know who she is." Ron cut Hermione off. "Ok I've had enough anytime I even try to talk to Harry you or someone else tries to stop me just on the basis that I'm a Slytherin, and I'm sick of it!" I yelled at Ron. "Harry if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you and I hope someday we can develop the relationship that a brother and sister should have."I said before turning to Hermione "if you need me I'll be in the library." I stormed off down the corridor. "Afternoon Madam Pince" I said on my way to the table me and Katie always sit at. "Afternoon Miss. Potter" I heard her say in response. "Hey Blondie" I heard Katie say as coming up to the table. "Not for much longer" I said. "Did Snape say it would change back?" "Um no actually all the color pigment was removed from my hair when I drank the potion." "Are you kidding me?" "Nope" "Are you going to tell Neville?" "Haha no" "Why not?" "Could you imagine how often we would hear the words I'm sorry?" I asked her. "You're right. So why'd you say not much longer to the Blondie comment?" "Snape's going to let me brew a fourth year potion to fix it." I explained. "Um Alexis were first years." Katie said. "I'm aware, but I think I can do it" I said unsure of myself. "We'll see in a few weeks I guess."

…Nov. 19…..

It's sat. today so no classes it was also the day my hair color potion will be completed, oh and it's Katie's birthday too. Down in the great hall all every Slytherin was talking about was how we lost to Gryffindor I just stayed quiet because personally I was happy Harry found something that made him happy.

….Later…..

"So now all I have to do is drink the potion and think of the hair color I want?" I asked. "That is correct" Snape said. "Here goes nothing" I said a I tipped the goblet back. When I opened my eyes and looked at my hair it was a vibrant red just like my mothers in a picture I saw of her. When I looked up at Snape it looked as if he may cry just like he did the night I told him about my nightmares. "You look just like Lily" I heard him whisper. "How have your nightmares been?" Snape questioned suddenly. "Um more detailed and slightly darker each night" I said getting a chill even thinking about them I wasn't exactly pleasant to watch your brother bleed to death every time you close your eyes."Has the scene changed at all?" "No it's the same every time but each time I notice something I hadn't before." I said. "Of course" Snape said, "If the scene changes please tell me." "Of course Professor and thank you." "You're welcome" As I walked toward the library to meet up with Katie I realized I hadn't gotten her back for all the blonde jokes and puns she's made, so when I saw Seamus I came up with the perfect plan. "Seamus!" I yelled down the corridor. "Hello lass" he said to me. "Seamus my wand rolled into that broom closet can you help me find it?" I asked feigning innocence. "Sure" he said walking into the closet. "Defigo, Scilencio" I whispered, and continued to walk to the library. "Happy Birthday!" I hugged Katie as soon as I saw her. "No more blonde" she said "I like the red I'm gonna call you fox or fox head from now on" Katie said. "Hmm Fox I kind of like it" I said. "Come on we've got to go get your gift I said dragging her down the hall to the broom closet. "Alexis hate to burst your bubble but that's a broom closet" Katie said bluntly. "I know your gifts inside, Alohamora" I said "I don't see anything" Katie said. "Keep looking I just made sure five minutes ago it's in there" I said backing into the hall. "Defigo" I whispered walking back to the library. 'What should I do now?' I asked myself 'I'll do my transfiguration essay that'll be easy enough'. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder I thought it was Katie or Seamus so I had my wand ready to defend myself. So I was a bit shocked when I turned to see a terrified Neville "Oh Merlin I'm sorry I thought you were eh it's not important." I said. "Your hair is red" Neville said confused. "Uh yeah potion wore off" I smiled sheepishly. "It was brown before" "No it wasn't" I replied quickly "Um ok then, have you seen Seamus anywhere? He said he'd be down here" Neville asked still looking at my hair. "Um yeah I saw him in the hall he said something about his homework locking him up or something" I smiled trying not to look suspicious. "Oh ok then. Will you help me with the transfiguration essay?" "Sure I said smiling knowing I got away with that.

…..After Dinner…..

"Alexis have you seen Katie" Hermione asked me "Oh no" I exclaimed as I ran down the hall "Alohamora" the door opened. Katie's left eye was twitching and it looked as if they tried to play cards but someone (Seamus) managed to set them on fire. "Uh Happy Birthday?" I said. "I hate you" Katie said "Love you too" I said happily. Seamus mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you more' but I decided to drop it. "I brought you cookies" I said offering a plate of cookies as a peace offering. "I'm a diabetic" Katie said. "Lie no you're not" I said laughing. "You're right" Katie said taking the cookies. "Oh Seamus, Neville was looking for you earlier." "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!" I yelled before running to the Slytherin dorms.


	5. Family, Charades, and Train Rides

_**NOTHING EXCEPT OCS**_

…_**.. One Week Before Christmas…**_

As I was double checking that I had packed everything I needed to go home for the holidays I couldn't help but be nervous I hadn't talked to my "parents" since I left for Hogwarts. Stormageddon hooted causing me to check the time. 'Better get going' I thought to myself. I brought my stuff down to the main entrance to be brought down to the train then headed into the great hall to meet up with Katie and Hermione. "Alexis!" I heard Hermione yell from the side of the hall. Over past few weeks Harry and I had gotten closer via Hermione. Harry and Ron were almost always in the library with Hermione looking for something. Ron and I still aren't too fond of each other because he thinks all Slytherins are bad (I was hell bent to prove that theory wrong). "Merry Christmas guys" I said handing everyone even Ron a present. "Thanks Alexis" Hermione said. "What is it?" Ron asked, opening his Bertie Botts. "Thanks" Ron muttered. "It's a book Ronald you know what you find in the library." Hermione said sarcastically. "I know what a book is Hermione!" Ron snapped. "Then why'd you ask?" Hermione said. "You know I don't care anymore" Ron said. As this was happening Harry opened his present. "What is this?" He asked me. "It's a picture my adopted mom slipped into my trunk before I came here, of mom and dad's wedding." I said. "How'd she get it?" Harry asked. "I don't know, I haven't talked to them since I left for Hogwarts, but it's a muggle picture so I assume that they took it." I said. "Alexis we got to get going." Hermione said. "Thank you" Harry said hugging me. "You're welcome." I said hugging him back. "Bye guys" Hermione and I said at the same time.

…Arriving at the train station….

As Hermione and I arrived at the train station at Hogwarts it was like a fight to the death to get on the train. Then once we got on the train it took us fifteen minutes to find Katie. And once we found her she was just happily sitting in a compartment with Dean, Seamus and Neville. "Oh its ok they probably made the train let's not try and find them" I said as I walked into the compartment as we took the only open seats me next to Neville and Hermione next to me. "Yes I am excited to go home Alexis thanks for asking" Katie said. "That didn't have anything to do with what she said." Dean said. "Thanks for that Dean." I said glaring at Katie. "Ok what's happening here?" Seamus questioned. "We are having a glare off we explained this to you last week" Katie said continuing to glare at me. "No we explained it to Neville" I said still glaring. "Well then" she said holding her glare. "JELL-O!" I yelled while glaring. Katie broke her glare and started laughing. "I win!" I said "What just happened?" Dean questioned. "They do this all the time" Hermione said "whoever looks away first wins" "I see" Dean said. "Well I have gifts" I said breaking the silence reaching for my bag. The compartment was filled with 'oh me too' after all was said and done everybody had the presents sorted out. "So should we open the presents now?" asked Dean. "I enchanted mine so they can't be opened till Christmas" Hermione said. "So I guess we're going to wait until Christmas" I said. Many words of agreement were heard.

…..One Hour Later…

After twenty minutes we started playing charades. It was my turn when the train came to a stop and I very graciously fell on top of Neville. "Ow" I said standing up "I think we reached Kings Cross." I said while rubbing my head. As picked up my bag I couldn't help but notice how much Neville was blushing. As we got off the train Hermione and Dean found their parents right away. After a few minutes we found Seamus' mom and after a hug that seemed to last a bit too long it was down to me, Katie and Neville, whose grandmother we just couldn't seem to find, but it was ok because we couldn't find Katie's mom either. After about fifteen minutes we found Neville's grandmother she looked just like the lady in the memory McGonagall shared with me. "Neville there you are boy." Mrs. Longbottom said. "Hello Gran" Neville muttered seeming somewhat afraid of his gran. "Hello Mrs. Longbottom, I'm Katie Smith" Katie said introducing herself to the older woman. "Nice to meet you" Augusta said politely. "Hi I'm-" "Alexis is that you?" she asked me. "Um yeah I'm Alexis Potter" I said. "You look so much like Lily now, I haven't seen you since you were a year old." She said. "I've been getting that a lot now a days." I chuckled. "Katie, Alexis." I heard Mrs. Smith say from behind me. "We should probably get going" I said. "Bye Neville" Katie said walking away. "Merry Christmas Nev." I said hugging him before walking away. "How was your first term at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Smith asked as we put our trunks into the car and buckled our seatbelts. "Great" we both said.

…Arriving at my house….. 

"Merry Christmas" I said to Katie and her mom as I pushed my trunk and Stormageddon's cage to the front door. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself.


	6. Talking to owls and Christmas

As soon as I walked through the front door I realized no one was home. "Well Stormy I hope they aren't travelling for the holidays" I said "And I'm talking to an owl not crazy at all." I said picking my stuff up and carrying it up to my room. I noticed that someone put up the small tree I put in my room every year to put gifts for and from my friends under. "Well they excepted me to come home, and I'm talking to an owl again" I sighed sitting on my bed. 'Well I guess I could take a nap' I thought to myself.

…Three Hours Later…

"ALEXIS WAKE UP!" I heard my mom yell. "What? Where am I?" I yelled. "You're home sweetie." She said hesitantly. "No cold cloaked creatures?" I asked. "What? I don't want to know." She said. "Ok" I said looking around the room. "So is that your owl or one of your friends?" my mom asked. "Um I have no idea whose owl that is" I said looking at the black owl perched at my window. "But that's my owl" I said pointing at Stormageddon who was perched on my mirror as I opened the window and allowed the owl in. "How do you know about the owl system?" I asked her untying the letter from the owl's leg. "Well after an owl flew at Lily twenty times in one day she had to explain what it was doing" she chuckled at the memory "persistent that James was." "So you were friends with my mom." I stated opening the letter. "Yes her best friend and your godmother apparently Lily didn't want to trust Sirius with both her kids" she said sounding slightly angry. I could tell by her voice now was not a good time to ask who Sirius was, so I just read the letter

Alexis Potter,

If you have any questions don't be afraid to floo by at anytime, I might be able to answer more questions than your muggle godparents. And it would be great for Neville to have some human interaction.

Happy Holidays, Augusta Longbottom

"Whose it from dear?" my mom asked. "Augusta Longbottom" I said unsure if she would recognize the name. "Oh that's Alice's mother-in-law isn't it. Oh her and Frank had as son around the same time you and Harry were born, Neville or something like that right?" "Uh yeah Augusta's grandson's names Neville" I said while writing a response wishing her a Happy Holiday and promising to stop by if I had any complex questions, and attaching the note to the bird and sending it away. "Hello?" we heard from downstairs. "That'll be your father" mom said heading downstairs.

…..Christmas Morning….

I awoke to another night terror as I reluctantly rolled over and checked the clock it was only six am. 'oh well' I thought as I walked over to the tree in my room. I picked up Dean's present it was a painting of him and me playing Wizard Chess which I always beat him at all the card said was 'Rematch'. I smiled knowing he would love the paint set I bought him. After I hung the painting up I wrote out a thank you note saying as soon as we get back to Hogwarts I'll beat him again. I opened Hermione's present it was a transfiguration book. Transfiguration was the only class I was ahead of her in. I wrote another thank you card telling her how useful it would be. I picked up Seamus' present next I was amazed it went this long without combusting so as soon as I opened the present I jumped behind the bed for safety. After two minutes and no fire I got up and looked in the box it was a piece of ginger the tag read Merry Christmas my now ginger friend. I laughed I wrote a note that read enjoy your Lucky Charms my Irish friend. I opened Neville's present next it was a simple chain with a fox charm on it (since the change of hair color everyone took to calling me fox). I wrote a thank you card explaining how much I loved it. I hoped he'd like the collection of muggle movies and music I got him because he never understands the muggle references that me, Katie, Dean and sometimes Seamus make. Finally I opened Katie's gift it was a photo album filled with both muggle and wizard pictures, the pictures were ordered by year most of the muggle pictures I'd already seen but once I reached this year the pictures were organized by sections. There were some pictures from Quidditch matches, there was a whole section of blonde pictures, and apparently Katie liked to take pictures every time I fell asleep in the library 50% of the time I fell asleep in the library I apparently leaned on Neville and Katie decided to label those pictures reasons I know you'll eventually stop lying to yourself and me that you love him. After writing a thank you card that at the bottom read I confess to nothing. I hoped she'd like the remembrall I got her. "Alexis! We need to get going!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs I tied all the notes to Stormageddon's leg and left the widow open so that Stormy could get back into my room, and quickly put a sweater and some pants on and ran downstairs to go to my grandma's house.


	7. WHO LOVES WHO! and WHO ARE YOU!

**I'm Sorry for the delay but I have a life…lol no I don't but I've been busy with school work. So yeah.**

'Christmas went by so fast' was all I could think as I sat on the subway on my way to Kings Cross Station. It must've looked weird to anyone else on the train an unattended eleven year old with a trunk and an owl, I was kind of surprised no one had called the police saying I was running away from home. Oh well it was this or walk to the station considering my parents had to work and Katie wouldn't answer her phone. "Kings Cross Station doors open on the left" I heard over the intercom. As I walked through the station I was asked on twelve occasions if I was lost I politely answered 'no' and continued to make my way to the pillar between platform 9 and platform 10, I quickly looked around to make sure no muggles were looking then ran as fast as I could through the wall. As I reappeared on the platform I recognized a few people but no one worth talking to, I glanced at the clock to see how much time I had before the train was scheduled to leave "10:50" 'not long' I thought to myself right before I heard someone yell in my direction. "Potter!" I sighed as I turned around to face Draco Malfoy "What do you want Draco?" I asked. "I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with myself, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy?" I glanced around the platform one last time before reluctantly responding "sure", it's not like I could flat out say 'no' without having someone else to sit with these people were in the same house as me and your house is your family. 'Too bad you can't choose your family" I thought to myself as I sat down in the compartment with Pansy to my right and Blaise to my left. After about five minutes Pansy turned to me and asked bluntly with her annoying whiney voice " Did you get sick and tired of hanging with the Squib, Mudblood and Half-Blood?" "Yes Pansy my Christmas was just fine, how was yours?" I answered her totally ignoring the question at hand. Pansy was stuck with a dumber than normal look on her ugly pug face as I heard Malfoy and Zabini chuckle a bit before going back to their normal conversation about things like blood purity and my brothers inevitable death, every so often I would nod or pretend to be listening. 'This is going to be a long ride' I thought to myself grabbing my Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic books out of my bag and beginning to read. 'A little studying in an awkward situation never hurt anyone.'

…_**.LATER….**_

Katie and I sat in the library writing our essays for Herbology when I noticed we were the only ones at our table. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking around for anyone we knew. "I don't know I haven't seen anyone since the train this morning" Katie said "Speaking of which where were you?" "Oh you know getting pulled away by the pureblooded pricks that make up my house no big deal." I said my voice laced with sarcasm. "Sounds fun" Katie laughed "Found Hermione" she said pointing across the library to where Hermione was standing with my brother and Ron. "I wonder what their up to?" I asked "I haven't seen Harry or Ron in the library all year" I commented trying to see what they were doing. "What are you doing?" Katie asked me as if I were crazy. "Trying to see what they're doing" I said as if it were obvious. "Why?" "Because there is something off about the way they're acting" "You know I'm just gonna pawn this off on weird twin thing." Katie said turning back to her essay. "You do that." I said laughing before turning back to my own essay. "Long time no see" I heard an Irish accent say from the left of me. "How long have you been there?" I asked turning to face Seamus. "Not long. Where's Katie?" He asked me. "I don't know she was where you are now." I said slightly agitated with the small Irish boy. "No need for the attitude" Seamus responded walking toward the shelves in search for Katie. As soon as Seamus left Dean and Neville made their way over to the table "Could he be any more obvious?" Dean said as he sat down. "He could always attempt to conjure up flowers and accidently explode the phrase 'I LOVE YOU' in the ceiling." I said moving my bag and books to make space so Neville could sit. "Who loves who?" I heard Katie ask as she sat down. "Oh you know." I said nonchalant. "Um NO!" Katie yelled. "I guess you never will then." I said gathering up my things. "What! Why?" Katie asked. "Because it's almost curfew" I said looking at my watch. "Night everyone" I said walking out and down the corridor.

…_**.Later that night …**_

_I could tell where I was but I couldn't tell why. I was in the Astronomy Tower upon closer observation I realized I was a bit taller and my hair rested at my waist and was curly. I looked down to realized I wasn't wearing my pajamas but a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee shirt and in place of my socks there was a pair of muggle converse. I was pulled away from my observation to the sound of someone yelling my name, I couldn't tell who though. When I turned around I realized it was a woman calling my name I didn't recognize her but her crazy curly black hair and the crazed look on her face is one I will never forget. I realized soon enough I did not control this body "I" walked through Hogwarts following the woman helping attack people as they came at us. Eventually I became separated from the woman it was then I heard my name called again this time the voice belonged to a man. "I" turned to face him, his expression was sullen as he began to speak. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me . "Why not?" "I" responded in a voice I never knew I had. "Because this isn't you" he responded. "I" began to open my mouth to respond but he cut me off before I could begin. "I love you. I just want you to know that before you leave with them." He told me with a look that reminded me of a man that was just told his wife and child had been killed. I felt my mouth curl into a smirk that would give Malfoy's a run for his money as "I" began to speak again. "Who could ever love an stupid, ugly, orphaned, squib like yourself." "I" said as I turned on my heels and walked away from the heart broken boy._ I looked around I was back in my bed at Hogwarts. I looked at my watch on my night stand '1:30' it read. As I laid back down all I could think of was my dream, 'who was the man who claimed he loved me?' , 'who was the woman in black I was following?', so many similar questions filled my head before I finally fell asleep.

**Reviews = love, Love = faster updates, so Reviews = Faster Updates**


	8. Future and Whats Going to Kill Me?

_**I OWN NOTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

The past few months seemed to fly by before I knew it it was almost the end of the year. Those past few months consisted of me explaining to Draco how it's not funny to torture other students (Neville) and when he didn't listen convincing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to talk to Nev about standing up for himself, but so far nothing's changed. Another thing that's yet to change is how oblivious Katie is to Seamus' feelings; I'm beginning to think exploding 'I LOVE YOU' into a ceiling is a good idea. Another thing that has yet to change is my nightmares but they weren't always as dark as the one I had after Christmas break, but one thing that stayed consistent was the boy who proclaimed his love for me the weirdest thing was we appeared to be best friends. I thought the dreams would answer some of my questions but they never did they just raised more, Where was Katie? Who is he? Why did I change from his best friend to his heart breaker? Do I already know him? But the dreams weren't always involving him sometimes I saw Harry; I knew it was him from the scar and the resemblance to dad, all alone in a forest. After two weeks of reoccurring dreams I started to keep a diary of sorts. I've yet to tell anyone this was happening, not even Katie, but she could tell something was wrong. I must've had a vacant expression in Transfiguration because I didn't even realize McGonagall was talking to me. "Miss. Potter. MISS. POTTER!" she said slightly annoyed. "Um... yes" I responded snapping out of my thoughts of my dreams. "Miss. Potter see me after class." She sighed with reason I was top of my class in Transfiguration even above Hermione. "Um yes of course Professor." I said looking down at my book. When the bell rang I sat in my seat waiting for the class to clear out. "Miss. Potter what has been going on you usually are attentive in my class." McGonagall asked me. "Professor would you think me mad if I told you I think I have been seeing my future in my dreams?" I asked without looking at her. "Miss. Potter what specifically have you seen" McGonagall said looking extremely concerned. "This" I said pulling the dream diary out of my bag. After about ten minutes McGonagall looked up with a worried look and said "We need to visit the headmaster." After a long talk with Dumbledore we agreed that I should continue to write down any vivid dreams and report to McGonagall, Dumbledore, or Snape every few months. After dinner I met Katie in the library as usual. "So what happened after Transfiguration?" she asked me as I sat down. "Oh nothing." I said reaching for a Herbology book that was the only subject I wasn't sure I'd pass when finals came around. "Don't you dare lie to me Alexis we tell each other everything." Katie said pulling the book out of my reach. I looked around to make sure no one was coming to join us "fine" I said pulling the diary out of my bag for the second time today. After Katie read it the moment I knew would happen was reached. "OOO Alexis who is this mystery man of your future huh?" she said in a mocking tone. "I have no idea" I responded dryly. "Oh really? Could it be a clumsy Gryffindor friend of ours? Hmmm" Katie said a little too loud for my liking. "No" I whispered without looking up. "Really?" Katie asked a bit louder. "I hope not" I said finally looking up. "What? Why not?" she asked sitting down. "You read what I end up doing to that guy, and I feel that would kill Neville" I said genuinely worrying that it could be him. "What's going to kill me?" I turned to face a very worried looking Neville. "Um nothing just the new plot I talked Malfoy out of" I lied coolly as I heard Katie slam the diary shut. "Oh" Neville said sounding relived that I managed to talk Malfoy out of this fake plan. After about two hours of intense studying/torturing I slammed the Herbology book to the table making both Seamus and Neville jump. "I've had enough of this I accept I'm going to fail Herbology!" I exclaimed gathering my things getting ready to leave. "I'm going to the Slytherin common room see you guys tomorrow" I said already walking away. "Alexis!" I heard an out of breath male voice yell from behind me. As I stopped and turned around I realized it was Neville who had something in his hand he also wasn't looking up but I didn't notice that until it was too late. One second I was on my feet the next I was on the ground with the pudgy pureblooded Gryffindor on top of me. "Alexis! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and you forgot your book and it seemed important I'm sorry." The boy hastily breathed out while getting up. "Here" he said holding my dream diary out. "Please tell me you didn't read this?" I asked slightly embarrassed. "No I figured it was private, like a diary or something though Seamus pressured me to open it after Katie left shortly after you." He explained stuttering the whole time. "Well thank you, Nev. That was very nice of you not opening it." I said taking it back from him. "Well good night Nev" I said hugging him leaving a blushing Gryffindor outside of the Slytherin portrait hole as I whispered 'Pureblood power' I resented the password rolling my eyes at how obvious the password was. As the portrait swung shut I could of sworn I heard something similar to "g-g-g-good n-n-n-night A-a-a-a-alexis" I smiled slightly as I walked up to my dorm. "What's got you so happy Potter." I heard Millicent Bulstrode grunt of from her cot. "The idea of you falling into the Black Lake Bulstrode that's what!" I retorted grabbing my pajamas before making my way down to the Slytherin dorm's bathroom to get ready for bed. Hoping that I could avoid learning who my mystery man was for a while.


	9. Astronomy Tower and Happy Birthday

_**Well hello fancy meeting you here you know after that whole SOPA/PIPA scare I thought I'd never see you all again. Any way I own nothing except my OCs thank you very much.**_

-Early May-

I was studying in the common room for finals that were coming up soon when the portrait hole opened. To reveal Snape pulling Draco Malfoy into the common room yelling something about the astronomy tower, Filch and McGonagall. Snape turned and realized that I was sitting there. "Miss. Potter I'm sure that you are more than prepared for your upcoming exams. I advise you to go to your dorm." Snape said in his monotone voice with a slight undertone of annoyance. "Um of course Professor" I said in an attempt to gather up all of my books. As I made my way back to my dorm on my way I heard Snape go back to yelling a Draco. I began to nod off not long after I had settled in bed. I _hadn't even realized I was asleep until I looked around the room and realized it wasn't the green and silver color scheme I had grown accustomed to but a scheme of blacks and reds. I also realized my clothes were different muggle clothes if I were correct. My guess was justified when I saw a laptop sitting a few feet away from me. "I" got out of the bed and walked over to the window in the room on the way there I took notice of how old I looked I guessed at least fifteen, so that would place me in my fifth year at Hogwarts. As "I" looked out the window I realized I must be at my own house so I was most likely in my own room. I figured I must've been on summer break considering the temperature "Alexis!" I looked down to see a somewhat younger version of the man who's plagued my dreams below my window on the first floor. "!" 'I' replied back for some reason my subconscious never let me hear anyone else's name but my own, Harry's, and Katie's. It became quite annoying after a while. After Katie had pointed out that the man may be Neville anytime he reappeared I looked for any similarities between the two. There were a few obvious similarities like hair and eye color and facial shape but this man seemed to be slimmer and less clumsy than the young pudgy Gryffindor boy I figured if this was Neville it was puberty to blame for the changes in personality and looks . The next thing I knew I was downstairs walking out the front door to meet with "him" as soon as I walked through the door I was immediately greeted by a hug and a whisper of "Happy Birthday", so that puts me at the end of July always good to have some sort of date associated with the dreams, "Happy Birthday to you too, sometimes I think you forget we were born within hours of each other" I hear myself chuckle. "Well I guess I do forget a lot of things" I heard the boy mumble. "You could forget everything and I'd still be here to help you piece it all back together." I heard myself whisper before kissing the boy on the cheek. "W-w-w-e sh-sh-should r-r-really get going." The boy stuttered out before grabbing my hand and walking down the street. Lets add forgetfulness s and a stutter to the list of similarities between mystery man and Neville I thought to myself as the dream started to fade away._ As I woke up I grabbed my diary I wrote down what happened in the dream before looking at the time 4:30 I was greeted with as I sighed and turned around going back to sleep hoping no more dreams plagued me for the night.


	10. What ya reading and Mummy?

_**Soooo sorry I've been M.I.A. when it comes to writing but my Great-Grandfather isn't doing too well and my personal life has taken a turn for the awkward this week. Anyway I own nothing except Alexis and Katie.**_

It had been a few days since Malfoy caused a scene in the common room and since then I found out that Hermione and Harry were in the astronomy tower, something about a dragon egg, and Neville tried to warn them that Draco was going to rat them out or something, either way they all have a detention coming up. My thoughts drifted back to Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was something about Professor Quirrell that I didn't quite trust but everyone else seemed just fine around him so I decided I was just being stupid. As we were dismissed and I gathered up my things and made my way towards Dumbledore's office because today was the first of many evaluations for my "dreams/nightmares". I found out that besides Professor Dumbledore either Snape or McGonagall would be sitting in because it seems both teachers took a huge interest in my well being. "Good morning Miss. Potter, have a seat please." Dumbledore told me as I walked into his office. "Morning Sir" I said as I sat down pulling out my dream diary. "Minerva will be with us in just a moment." Dumbledore said adjusting his half-moon glasses. "Albus, Alexis I apologize for being late but I had a bit of an issue with Fred and George Weasley." McGonagall said as she walked in and took a seat next to Dumbledore. "Shall we begin then?" asked Dumbledore smiling. "Of course Sir" I said as I began to vaguely explain what I have been seeing. "Professor Snape said that at the beginning of the year you saw Harry dying in an unfamiliar place?" Dumbledore questioned me. "Um yes but after getting more and more detailed the dream stopped completely. Though I do see Harry every now and then, he seems to be lost and looking for something, the dreams seem to center themselves around thins man and the apparent betrayal I have or rather will do to him." I explained "How often do you have these dreams?" McGonagall asked me looking concerned. "Once maybe twice a week on average." "Who else knows you are having these dreams?" Dumbledore asked me. "Katie Smith." "Let's see to it that no one else finds out about them." Dumbledore stated. "Of course sir." "Have a nice day Miss. Potter." "You too sir, Professor McGonagall" I said grabbing my books and checking the time, potions my last class, it seemed that I spent more time up there then I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Potions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Potions seemed to just fly by' is what I thought to myself on the way to the library. It seemed like I spent 60% of my time in the library but where else would a mixture of friends from three different houses meet up. As I walked in I said 'Hello' to Madam Pince as usual and made my way to the table that we always sat at. After sitting at the table for a few minutes I heard voices coming I looked up and saw Katie and Seamus walking toward the table it looked as if they were arguing so I quickly pulled a random book out of my bag and pretended to be studying. After a few minutes they sat down at the other end of the table and became apparent that they weren't going to ask my opinion on whatever they were arguing about. "What are you reading?" I heard someone ask from across the table. "Depends who's asking?" I respond back. "Me, Neville" the voice responded. "Well in that case I'm actually reading nothing I'm just trying to avoid being pulled into Katie and Seamus' argument, so if I were you I'd grab a book and fast." "You really don't think that will work do you?" he questioned me. "Yes actually I-" "Neville come down here and settle something for us!" I heard an angry Irish accent yell. "Should've grabbed a book" I said laughing at Neville's dismay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well it's time for diner and I don't know about you guys but I sure am tired from so much reading" I said smiling and making my way down to the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After diner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent a few hours in the library studying, mainly for History of Magic and Herbology, before turning in for the night when I got to the common room everyone seemed to be studying or figuring out how to win the house cup with not much time left or some combination of them both. After getting changed I began writing to my mother informing her when I would be returning home and how I could not wait for everything to go back to normal for a while. After finishing the letter I decided it would be best to wait until tomorrow to send the letter out. So I set the letter down by Stormy and closed my curtains around my bed and went to sleep.

"_Mummy." I head a child say softly "Mummy Daddy told me to wake you up so that you could say goodbye to me and Alice before we went to Aunt Katie's for the weekend." I opened my eyes to see a young boy no older than four sitting a few feet from my face. "Oh did he now?" I asked the child as he nodded his head rapidly. "Well then we'll just have to go down stairs wont we?" I said scooping the boy up off the bed and walking down the stairs making airplane noises as I carried him down. "Oh my little boy is growing up so fast" I said hugging the boy tightly then setting him down. "And where's my baby girl?" I asked rounding the corner to be met with yet an older version of the mystery man's face who this time was holding a small child of maybe one. "She's right here" the man said holding her out toward me. "Oh mummy loves you so much." I said holding the child close to me. "Katie is waiting outside so whenever you're ready" The man whispered into my neck. "I am going to miss them so much but at the same time I'm not. Does that make me a horrible mother?" I asked looking at the small child in my arms her hair seemed to be red but her eyes were a familiar hazel that at the moment I couldn't place. "Only you would ask that question, you are a wonderful mother you only feel that way because this will be the first time we have been truly alone since Alice's birth." He reassured me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm pretty sure the last time we were alone from children we got another child and listen to me if you think I'm have another baby just as this one is just starting to sleep through the night you are out of your mind and I will cut it off do you understand me N-" my rant and almost finding out his name was cut short by him pressing his lips softly to mine. "If we don't get Alice to the car Katie might think that we decided to repeat what happened when you were taking care of me after the war" He whispered raising an eyebrow taking the child from my arms and walking towards the door. I felt a soft blush reach my cheeks and I couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly happened then and what war he was referring to…._


	11. Explanation, What?, Really?

_**So I'm 15 now nothing feels different any who(Doctor Who?) On with the story! I still own nothing accept the few OCs so yeah.**_

It was early in June when I was woken up abruptly. "Pansy if this is a joke we are all laughi-…..oh good morning Professor " I said starting rather annoyed than ended quietly when I realized that Snape had woke me up on a Saturday for some strange reason. I didn't have an exam and the only thing left before we went home was the end of term feast and to award the house and Quidditch cup. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes Miss. Potter the headmaster has some things he'd like to talk to you about." I was drawn from my own thoughts by Snape's usual drawl. Before I could even nod Snape had turned around and walked off, I quickly got out of bed and threw on my uniform before walking down the stairs, out the portrait hole, through the dungeons, and finally arriving at Snape's office. Snape wordlessly stood and began walking down the corridors he seemed to be upset or angry about something. When Snape stopped walking I realized we were in the hospital wing, I had only been there once this year for the time I fell off my broom during flying lessons because Neville had lost control of his broom and I had failed to notice before it was too late. Needless to say I heard the words "I'm so sorry" for about three weeks after. "Miss. Potter good to see you" I turned to be greeted by a cheery face dawning a beard and his usual half-moon glasses and purple robes. "Good to see you too sir, but may I ask why was it that you have had me come here?" Dumbledore stepped to the side to reveal a beaten unconscious Harry. "What happed?" I asked. "You may want to sit." He told me calmly. He then proceeded to explain how Voldemort had returned on the back of Professor Quirrell's head with the intentions of reclaiming his own body, he explained to me how Voldemort tried to kill Harry and everything that happened the night before and whom was involved. I was happy that Neville had finally stuck up for himself sure he ended up in a statue like state for a bit but still. "Miss. Potter have you seen anything similar to what have described to you in your dreams?" I was asked. "Um….." after a few seconds I remembered that I did see something like it. "Yes before I started keeping track there was a man who had two faces and fire and a mirror!" I almost shouted proud of myself I was able to remember before this year I had never been able to remember my dreams. "I was afraid of that" I heard Dumbledore mumble. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing enjoy your day and enjoy your holiday if I don't see you before you leave." "Thank you professor."

-Later-

I was sitting in the library reading a letter from my 'mum' explaining that her and 'dad' would be leaving tomorrow so my 'grandma' would be waiting at platform nine at Kings Cross and how I would be staying there for awhile. "Did you hear about what happened?" I looked up to see Katie. "Uh yeah Dumbledore told me earlier. How did you find out?" I asked setting the letter down. "You're kidding right it's all anyone seems to be talking about." "Oh I've been here pretty much all day so…yeah." "Nice, so what's with the letter?" Katie asked me noticing the letter for the first time. "Oh it's from my 'mum' explaining how I'm going to be with my 'grandma' for awhile she and 'dad' are away." "Well that's not too bad at least she isn't sending you to your aunt's house." "Yeah" I muttered pulling out my diary mindlessly starting a list in the very back dedicated to the dreams that had happened, jotting down Quirrell/ Sorcerer's Stone. "What are you doing?" Katie asked me raising an eyebrow. "Testing my quill" I said hoping she would buy it forgetting quills don't work like pens. "Oh okay then" Katie said looking behind her to see if anyone was coming. "Hey Seamus, Neville good to see they got you back up and moving." Katie said chuckling a bit. "Hey guys" I said waving as I put my things back into my mostly empty school bag which now only contained my wand, diary, and a book on transfiguration. "Did you h-" Seamus started to speak before Katie and I cut him off saying "Yes" almost in unison. While I wrote to my 'mum and grandma' the others managed to get on the topic of how men are portrayed unrealistically in media. "I'm just saying how often does the guy best friend fall in love with his girl best friend or actually get her." Katie stated. "Well if some people were attentive" I muttered "What?" "What?" "That was weird" Katie said looking around, it seemed that Dean, who had joined us a few minutes after Seamus and Neville, had been the only one to hear me clearly and he was now laughing very hard. As I picked up my bag I said "on that note I'm going to head to bed."

-End of term feast-

"Oh come on!" "You've got to be kidding me!" "Can he do that!" were just a few of the reactions to Gryffindor winning the house cup I personally didn't care and within a few minutes none of the other Slytherins would care when they realized we won the Quidditch cup.


End file.
